The microelectronic industry is continually striving to produce ever faster and smaller microelectronic packages for use in various electronic products, including, but not limited to, computer server products and portable products, such as portable computers, electronic tablets, cellular phones, digital cameras, and the like. As these goals are achieved, the fabrication of the microelectronic packages becomes more challenging. One such challenging area relates to reducing the height/thickness of the microelectronic packages. Although the thickness of active microelectronic devices, such as microelectronic dice, has decreased, passive microelectronic devices, such as integrated passive devices and surface mounted devices, used in the microelectronic packages, are difficult to reduce in size. This difficultly arises from the fact that, in general, these passive microelectronic devices require specific amounts (e.g. volume) of component material in order to achieve a desired functionality, e.g. capacitance value, inductance value, etc. Thus, fabricating a thinner passive microelectronic device would either require reducing the volume of the component material, which would hamper performance, or using unconventional component materials, which may reduce the volume of component material that would be required, but may prohibitively increase the cost of the passive microelectronic device.